


Numb

by rey_thepansexual_artist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_thepansexual_artist/pseuds/rey_thepansexual_artist
Summary: After a long period of time, world champions of figure skating, Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov, get to go to a beautiful field for a date.While Yuuri is admiring the scenery and Viktor, something unexpected happens.





	Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys.  
> This one shot isn't as sad as the first one I wrote, but it made my friends cry.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

The sun was starting to set and the sky was the color of a lilac. I took out my phone to take a photo of the purple sky and then saw viktor looking at the setting sun so I took a picture of him too.  
Oh god. It all seemed like a dream.  
Viktor caught me staring at him and smiled that smile that made my heart sink and would outshine the setting sun.  
"You look beautiful." I whispered.  
I could see a thousand fireworks dancing in his blue eyes. He leaned in pecked my lips, making my heart sink one more time.  
We laid on the grass. I stared at the color changing sky and I could feel viktor's gaze on me.  
"You know why I came to Japan?" He said.  
"You wanted to find the boy who pole danced in last year's banquet." He laughed.  
"I wanted to see your eyes light up again. I wanted to make you happy." He paused, leaning on me. "I am the man who fell in love with you that night in the banquet. I saw a man who knew what he wanted and wasn't scared to reach for it. It made my heart swing."  
He then got up. My smile started to fade.  
"Where are you going? Let's just watch the sun set completely, then we can go home."  
He smiled again. I could feel him covering his sadness under the smile.  
I sat up. "What's wrong viktor?"  
"Nothing Yuuri. I'll come back in a second."  
He turned around and started walking towards the jungle.  
"Viktor!" I called out.  
He just kept on walking. "Stay there Yuuri I'll come back."  
I could feel my head going dizzy and felt a pain in my heart.  
What was wrong with me? He just said he would come back soon. Why did I feel so scared?  
I couldn't see him anymore. All I could see was thick, tall trees that blocked out the light.  
"Viktor!" I shouted.  
No response.  
The dizziness in my head increased and made me fall on my knees, closing my eyes.  
I could hear a deafening noise that seemed to come out of some kind of computer all of a sudden, and opened my eyes just to close them again because of a blinding light.  
Trying to open my eyes again, I saw a figure lying on a hospital gurney, unconscious.  
A long plastic tube was in his mouth and I could hear his shaking breath.  
Viktor.  
What is he doing here?  
Why is he unconscious?  
A thousand questions filled up my mind.  
A thousand images came flashing before my eyes.  
The image of him doing a jump, failing and hitting his head too hard.  
The image of the pool of blood forming around his body.  
The image of me running up to him and not hearing anything but his uneven breathing.  
The memory of a wailing ambulance and unconscious Viktor.  
The image of shame and sadness on the face of a surgeon.  
The image of me hitting the ground.  
When the beeping fastened and then turned into an endless dull noise, I couldn't take my eyes of him, even when doctors and nurses ran into the room and started injecting something into his vein or when a doctor pushed his chest with all his will, only resulting to no response.  
Even when Viktor's hand went cold and his breathing stopped, I didn't let go of his hand.  
Even when he died, I didn't cry.  
I just felt like I died too.  
Right there, right then.


End file.
